


Icebreaker

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Clothed Sex, First Time, Ice Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Top Vernon Boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Boyd isn't happy that Stiles tried to cheat him out of his promised money, so he insists that he comes to the ice rink and perform a favor.





	Icebreaker

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Ice Play.

Stiles sat down at a cafeteria table. “Boyd. You got the keys?”

Boyd raised the keys up. Stiles tried to take them, but Boyd wouldn’t let go. “This isn’t a favor. It’s a transaction.”

Stiles let go of the keys. “Right. Yeah. Absolutely.” He looked around to make sure no one was watching them as he slapped a wrinkled twenty unto the table.

“I said fifty.”

“Really? I remember twenty. I don’t know. I have a really good verbal memory, and I remember twenty. I remember that distinctive twa sound. Tw-enty.”

“I remember fifty. The fa sound. Hear the difference? If you can’t, I can demonstrate some other words with the fa sound.”

“No, no, no. I recall it now. Maybe, I just got it confused with forty.” He dropped another twenty onto the table.” Boyd wasn’t amused. He ate a Dorito chip while he stared at Stiles. “Come on, man. Have you seen the piece of crap Jeep that I drive?”

“Have you seen the piece of crap bus that I take?”

Defeated, Stiles grabbed a ten from his backpack. Boyd took the money with one hand while dangling the keys from the other. Stiles tried again to take them, but Boyd still didn't let go. “Come on. You got your fifty dollars.”

“That was the price before you disrespected me by trying to cheat me. Now, I'll need you to do something else for me. Consider it an inconvenience fee.”

Stiles collapsed onto the table on exasperation. “What now?”

“Come to the ice rink an hour early. I'll explain the rest then.”

Stiles was wary of agreeing to something without more details, but he was desperate. “Fine.” Boyd released the keys, and as Stiles walked away, he wondered about the meaning of that satisfied smile.

That afternoon as Stiles was pulling into the ice rink’s parking lot, he saw Boyd getting off the bus. Boyd almost immediately noticed him as well, and after a nod of mutual recognition, they headed toward a side door. Stiles arrived first, and as he pulled out the keys from his pocket, he realized that he hadn’t asked what key opened what. He fumbled as he tried to test them one by one before Boyd caught up with him. He failed and blushed as Boyd took hold of his hand and picked out a key. Stiles kicked himself for trying the smaller keys that were likely for a desk, a lockbox, or the like before trying the large key more fitting for an exterior door. The key turned easily in the lock, and he held the door for Boyd before following him inside.

As they walked down the dimly lit corridor leading to the center of the building, Boyd began to talk. “I’m generally a quiet person, and that means that I spend a lot of time listening, a lot of time watching, and a lot of time listening. People tend to forget that I’m around, and that causes them to let their guard down.”

Stiles’s heart started to race. Did Boyd know that Scott was a werewolf? He searched his memory for some time when Boyd might have been hanging around in earshot, but he was right about people forgetting that he was around. Worse, as he thought about it more, he began to realize just how many times they had talked in a classroom, a crowded hallway, the library, or the locker room. Boyd was in many of their classes and was on the lacrosse team, so he could have easily been there at several of those times. Somehow, he managed to keep cool, or at least what counted as cool for him.

Boyd continued. “You don’t have to worry about me telling everybody about your secret. If you’re not hurting anyone, it’s society that’s wrong if they have a problem with it.” They had left the corridor and entered into the center of the building. Boyd opened a gate on the side of the ice rink to let Stiles in before following. “I’m actually a little curious about it, and I figured that you could help me out with that.”

Stiles rubbed the back of his head as he tried to figure out how to respond. Boyd is curious about being a werewolf? He’d have to explain to him that Scott couldn’t turn him, and they’d have to worry about him joining up with Derek’s pack. Also, why had Boyd decided to talk about this here?

Stiles turned to explain the situation to Boyd, but he lost his words when he discovered that he had pulled his cock out of his pants and was slowly tugging on it to make himself grow larger. Stiles couldn’t process the situation enough to form a question, but Boyd helpfully explained without prompting.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me in the locker room. Most guys are too busy avoiding looking anywhere other than the wall or locker in front of them to notice, but like I said, I see things others don’t. You steal glances when you think you won’t be caught, and when you are checking out this sausage, you look like a man dying of hunger.”

Stiles’s mouth dropped as tried to find a way to deny Boyd’s allegation, but in the end he could only tilt his head in acknowledgement. He secretly enjoyed checking out all of his teammates, but Boyd was right that he was his favorite. Stiles bit his lip in indecision while switching at staring at Boyd’s cock and glancing around to make sure no one was watching.

“Don’t worry. We have the place to ourselves. And if you don’t want it, I’ll just put it away, and we can never talk about this again.” He gave himself a few more long, slow strokes before he started to maneuver it back into his pants.

Realizing a once in a lifetime opportunity was about to pass him by, Stiles grabbed Boyd’s wrist to stop him. Boyd responded with a satisfied smile. After a deep breath to try to steady his nerves, Stiles lowered himself so that he was facing the dick. Part of him noted the coldness of the ice on his knees, but he wasn’t going to let that get in his way. He grabbed onto the cock and took a moment to note the contrast between its warmth and the coolness of their surroundings. After one final sweep of his tongue across his lips to moisten them, he moved forward to take Boyd inside him.

As soon as his tongue touched the tip, he was rewarded with the taste of the salt on Boyd’s skin. He’d worried that after dreaming of sucking cocks for so long they’d turn out to be unpleasant in reality, but at least in Boyd’s case it turned out to be okay. More than okay, in fact. Almost delicious. The combination with the smell of his musk made Stiles want to sigh with relief and pleasure, but because his mouth was full, he hummed instead.

He started to explore the shape of the head of Boyd’s cock with his tongue. Boyd must have liked that because his knees buckled and he needed to put his hands on Stiles’s head to support himself. Stiles began working his way up and down the dick taking a little more each time. Boyd rubbed his fingers across Stiles’s buzz cut hair.

The situation was making his pants tight, so Stiles reached down and undid his pants. He pushed his pants and underwear down to his knees, and his cock popped up already hard. Somehow, his hand running along his length felt better than it ever had when he was alone.

The cool air on his exposed butt cheeks reminded him that he had another place to pleasure himself. He took his other hand off of Boyd’s cock and reached behind himself. He’d only recently discovered how good he could feel when he touched himself back there, but he had practiced enough that his hole soon relaxed enough to let his finger inside. He found that sweet spot and moaned as a wave of pleasure washed over him.

When Stiles had took his hand off of his cock, Boyd had taken control and began to use his hands to hold Stiles in position as he fucked his face. It had felt so good that he had rolled his head back and closed his eyes so he could focus on the warmth of Stiles’s mouth. Stiles’s moan broke him out of his reverie and caused him to look down and notice what Stiles was doing.

“Damn. I was just hoping for a blow job, but if you need my cock that much, I’d be happy to fuck you, too.”

Stiles didn’t spend any time considering his suggestion. Instead, he broke free from Boyd’s grasp and turned himself around and got down onto his hands and knees to expose his hole.

Boyd chuckled. “If you insist, who am I to deny you?” He kneeled behind Stiles, spat into his hand, and used his finger to push it inside of him. Once he was satisfied that Stiles could take him, he lined himself up and slowly slid his dick inside. Stiles groaned and dropped to his elbows. Boyd was going slowly, but this was stretching him more than his fingers or even one of his improvised toys purloined from the vegetable drawer. He focused on his breathing as he tried to relax.

Boyd slowly pulled back until he was almost back out and then pushed in more quickly this time. After a few more repetitions, they both were getting the hang of the motion, and Boyd bent over so that his body was on top of Stiles and he could get better leverage. After a few more thrusts that hit Stiles exactly where he needed, he moved his hand from the ice and wrapped it around Stiles’s dick. Stiles yelped at the cold touch, but he quickly went back to moaning from the pleasurable assault on his body.

Boyd surprised Stiles by pushing his dick down so that it began rubbing against the ice each time Boyd thrust down. Each time he touched the ice it sent a tingling sensation down his dick and up his spine. Boyd hitting him in the prostate at the same time just made it even better.

When Boyd’s motions started to become faster and less controlled, Stiles could tell that he must be getting close. Then, Boyd pushed down so hard that Stiles wasn’t able to support their combined weight and fell onto the ice. The sudden coldness on his dick and balls was quite an exhilarating shock, and it only took the friction from a couple more thrusts for Stiles to come. The cold was replaced with warmth as he spread a layer of his cum between himself and the ice. Feeling Stiles’s orgasm, Boyd let himself go and filled Stiles with a warm sensation.

Once he had finished, he pulled himself out and rolled onto his back to the side of Stiles. Not wanting to get his dick frozen to the ice, Stiles rolled into the other direction. Boyd pulled out a couple of old washcloths from his pockets and tossed one to Stiles while using the other to clean himself. Stiles was thankful that his clothes wouldn’t be stained with cum when he met up with his friends not to long from now.

Boyd stood up and closed his pants back up. “Thanks for that. I think I’ve gone from curious to enthusiast.”

Stiles laughed as he finished putting his own clothes back on. “Glad to help, but I have to wonder why here?”

Boyd shrugged as they headed back to the door. “You’re not the only person who likes to get off wherever you can find a moment alone.” Boyd gave him a wink. “You’re not as stealthy as you think you are.”

Stiles jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered. “If you’re so perceptive, maybe you should join me next time.”

“Perhaps I will.” They had reached the exit. “Later Stiles.”

“Bye.”

Stiles checked his watch and realized that he was already running late to pick up Scott, Allison, and Lydia. He only hoped that they didn’t notice him walking funny.


End file.
